


Lighting Struck

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brontophilia, I like writing Sugawara as a bottom, Impact Play, M/M, Sugawara never does as he's told, Thunderstorms, kinkmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Sugawara couldn't resist being in the bad weather, and Ennoshita was in for a sweet surprise when he got home.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas In July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: HQ Sin Central Kinkmas in July 2020





	Lighting Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> this is ennosuga for Jess!   
> Prompt; Playing/Thunderstorms Day 29th Impact Play

Sugawara couldn’t help the urge he got when he saw the grey clouds headed over them. Of course, Ennoshita told him he shouldn’t go outside, it would be too dangerous. The weatherman had said thunderstorms and Sugawara just couldn’t help but jump from excitement. The feeling of the pitter-patter of rain against his skin, cold air washing over his pale face, and so much more. The smell of petrichor filled him after the rain had settled and the clouds began to disperse. No, he couldn’t hold back. 

His clothes were drenched. His sweater hugging his body as he danced in the rain barefoot, it almost looked ritualistic, but it was beautiful. Sugawara laughed as his hair dripped onto the parking lot and lightning crackled in the sky then struck the ground. He should feel fear being outside during the storm, but the only thing he could feel was excitement, adrenaline began to course through him. His laughter fell into humming at the lighting in the sky, it began to surge all over his skin, he could feel the energy through him. 

He stopped when he saw Ennoshita pull into the driveway. He stood, soaking, dripping wet as the businessman stepped out of the car, ran to him and pulled him from the pouring rain. He was complaining about something or another about the weather, something about how he warned him how bad the storm could get. Sugawara wasn’t listening. The lightning scattered across the sky, lighting up the dark shadows in Ennoshita’s face. Something Sugawara always noticed, Ennoshita was sharp and soft all at the same time. Something about that fact made him jittery, almost hungry. Sugawara felt the heat of his tongue lick his lips, and Ennoshita opened the door and dragged him inside. The sounds of the thunderstorm were dulled and Sugawara felt disappointed, but his disappointment was completely overrun but a wave of heat, a rush of sexual desire that was nearly uncontrollable. Sugawara jumped him, as Ennoshita was just trying to shrug his blazer off and hang it up, Sugawara’s cold wet hands grabbed his face and he kissed him. It was rough and shameless, Sugawara jumped into the unprepared man’s hands and continued his assault, moving his soaked hands into his hair. It seemed as if Ennoshita was trying to fight him off, but almost like clockwork Ennoshita got into it, pressing Sugawara’s body closer, and leading him to the floor. 

Sugawara could feel Ennoshita’s work shirt soaking up all the water, but the other didn’t want to let go, no, he needed his partner right now, more than he could explain. The floor was wet, probably from the amount of water that Sugawara collected from the thunderstorm that boomed and shook the house. Sugawara didn’t seem to notice the move when Ennoshita’s hand slid slowly up Sugawara’s shirt and that’s exactly what he needed. Hot, wet hands against his slick cold skin. It was almost too much to bear.

Sugawara and Ennoshita worked together to remove each other's clothes. Soon, warm and cold naked bodies pressed against each other in desperation. And the way hot breaths feel over the pale sensitivity of Koushi’s skin, Sugawara knew what was coming and he was ready for it. 

A hot hand came across his face, and by the expression on Ennoshita’s face, he knew it left a mark. “I told you not to go outside, in the rain,” Ennoshita spoke after, and although he looked mad Koushi felt Ennoshita’s hardness press against his thigh. “Didn’t I?” Ennoshita asked. Sugawara calculated his possible responses. If he said yes, weakly with no conviction, he would get another slap. If he said yes with conviction, Ennoshita would move on, assuming Sugawara had learned his lesson. But, if Sugawara nodded, he would most certainly get spanked. So he nodded, weakly, feebly really. 

And moments later, Sugawara was on his stomach with his ass in the air. A hand came across his behind. Hot, fast, and it left a pleasurable sting on his cheek. “Did you deserve that, Koushi?” Ennoshita asks, rubbing against Koushi’s cheek gently. 

“Yes,” The male managed to whisper against the wooden floor. Ennoshita hummed.

“Yes, you did, because you disobeyed me,” Ennoshita struck his behind again, and Sugawara whined, watching the way his own dick dripped precum onto the floor underneath him. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Ennoshita asked. Sugawara swallowed harshly. He wanted to be hit again, sweet and hard against his ass but he wanted Ennoshita inside of him more. Needed him. 

“Yes, sir.” Sugawara cried, and Ennoshita backed away to scoop Sugawara into his arms, to take him into the bedroom. 

“You’re gonna be good for now on, no?” Ennoshita asked. 

“We’ll see,” Sugawara responded, once laid onto the bed. Ennoshita just smirked at him, moving to the end table to collect some lubrication. Ennoshita moved the process along by coating his finger in lube and moving to Sugawara only moments later. 

His finger probed the outside of Sugawara’s hole, softly rowing back and forth before he penetrated. A breath fell from Sugawara’s mouth at the feeling, Ennoshita’s fingers long and slender. He spreads him easily, Sugawara was always easy to spread, easy to get in and Ennoshita has been doing it for a while. 

Sugawara could feel himself wanting to cum by the third finger, but he didn’t want to, not until Ennoshita was actually inside but the way he moved his finger, expertly against his aching walls, it almost overwhelmed him. And then, he stopped. Sugawara exhaled sharply as Ennoshita removed his finger swiftly and shifted to align himself with his lover, his dick, hard and ready in his hand. The motion was quick, lube, rub, plunge. 

Sugawara’s back arched as he cried out and Ennoshita released a deep grunt. They moved together, Sugawara was hungry for his dick, pushing his hips against him as he laid on his back and Ennoshita moved forward in a rocking motion, hitting again and again against the other's prostate bringing him beyond consciousness. He felt weak as he was being stimulated and it all became overwhelming as Ennoshita grabbed along his dick to pump him. All it took was one small squeeze of his tip before he spilled all over himself and Ennoshita’s hand.

But Ennoshita didn’t let him off easy, pulling out of him and flipping him over on his stomach before ramming back into him. It was too easy and too much for Sugawara and Ennoshita was soaking up every little noise that fell from the bottom’s mouth. Ennoshita made a leisurely slap against Sugawara’s ass cheek, digging his fingers in the meat of it to stabilize him for his own release, which comes hard and fast out of him. He didn’t allow himself to fall off him, waiting until the other was full with his semen before he rolled off onto his back.

“I get it, I shouldn’t have...gone out in the storm,” Sugawara said between breaths.

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Ennoshita responded, resting his hand on his torso.


End file.
